Mr Brightside
by AkAnE-xAn
Summary: -¿como me fui a enamorar de tremenda...?-
1. Sasuke

**Aviso: **La _cursiva _indica pasado (Trate de alternar lo que va pasando, con lo que paso antes xD)

**Diclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esto va para mi Charlotte que le debo un fin hace mucho. Lo siento por la demora bebe T.T

* * *

-¿Cómo me vine a enamorar de tremenda…?-las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al verla pasar tomada de la mano con el tipo que la lastimo el día que se conocieron. Empezaba a odiarla. Lo miro disimuladamente y …

_Y frente a él estaba la mujer mas hermosa que en su vida hubiera podido apreciar. No tenía mucho pecho que digamos, pero unas caderas espectaculares que daban a su cuerpo una forma digna de una diosa. El cabello –rosa- atado en una coleta alta y los pómulos de sus mejillas con algo de rubor dando un aspecto 'algo' angelical. De no ser por el tipo que llevaba al lado cogiendo su cola se pensaría que es una perfecta niña de casa. Hasta los ojos verdes daban a su espíritu un aire de inocencia .Se sentaron en un lugar apartado del bar y dejo de verla, no quería estar de entrometido en los asuntos de la chica._

Se sintió abruptamente jalado hacia el exterior y volteo a mirar la causa de su 'problema'.-Dobe ¿es que quieres que te maten?-. Naruto estaba agitado y con las mejillas algo rojas, se notaba que había estado corriendo.-hm-. Miro el bar nuevamente y paso de entrar, pocas ganas tenía de verla revolcarse con otro…nuevamente.

_La tenía sujetada del mentón, su labio sangraba paulatinamente y sus ojos estaban algo llorosos; aún así ni una sola lagrima había salido de ellos. El tipo con el que estaba minutos atrás estaba saliendo de el local y él tenía unas ganas horribles de acercarse y medio matarlo…pero con ella en sus brazos las ganas desaparecían. La sintió moverse y después dejo de sentir a su alrededor…La chica estaba besándolo, el sabor metálico de la sangre se mezclaba con el dulce de sus labios. Se dejo llevar y lo siguiente fue tenerla mas cerca y besarla mas apasionadamente. Por impulso de ella._

-¿No ves que Sakura se mete con tipos muy extraños?-. Naruto lo tenía contra una pared, había desechado la idea de entrar al bar…pero las ganas de estar con ella lo vencían lentamente. Si Naruto no estuviera ahí, seguramente el estaría adentro.

_-Gracias-. Tomó su vestido y se levanto del piso, la sangre ya no estaba en su labio…ahora estaba en los de él. –Por cierto, mi nombre es Sakura-. Lo ayudo a levantarse y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Lo curioso sería resaltar que no se veía pena alguna en sus ojos; ella, por lo visto, lo veía todo TAN natural.__ Esa noche podría decirse que supo quien era Sakura, como era Sakura y, porque no decirlo, como se __movía__ Sakura. _

-Definitivamente el capricho te esta matando-. Naruto estaba que desistía, y si fuera otro el que estuviera frente al bar, seguramente ya se habría largado y lo habría dejado allí. Pero, si fuera otro, ya habría desistido de entrar y estaría yendo a casa con Naruto…y si fuera otro el que estuviera allí, Naruto no habría llegado siquiera a meterse en sus problemas. Volteó con fuerza y poso sus ojos sobre los azules de este.-Escúchame bien porque no pienso ni planeo repetírtelo-. La voz de este estaba de ultratumba y con una frialdad mas fuerte que la acostumbrada.-No es un capricho-. Y haciendo énfasis en el 'no' se retiro de la fría pared y salio por el camino mas cercano para llegar a casa. Naruto se recostó en la pared y se deslizo suavemente hasta llegar al suelo…su amigo realmente estaba mal.

_Tomó un taxi y se despidió con la mano. Acordaron verse al otro día en el mismo lugar, a fin de cuentas…a ella le había gustado. Y él, que se supone era un hombre frió, serio e impenetrable, estaba loco por una perfecta desconocida que __apenas si sabia su nombre; pero que se movía como una diosa en la cama. Y apostaría que en muchos otros lugares también. Llego a su casa y no tardo dos segundos en tomar el teléfono y terminar con su novia…porque tenía novia._

El apartamento estaba casi desolado, llevaba días sin saber que era la limpieza…mejor aún, días sin pisar su casa. Llego pronto a la licorera y, como si todo el trago que bebió mientras estuvo en el bar fuera mentira, saco la botella de wiskey y la bebió como si de agua se tratase. Llego a la mitad de un solo tiro, dejo el resto sobre el comedor y fue a su cama. Quizás dormir le ayudaría en algo.

_La rutina continúo un tiempo. Salía con Sakura, estaba con Sakura, dormía con Sakura…así sucesivamente. No sabía que tenían, pero algo tenían…eso sí lo sabia. Se encontraban en el bar, salían hacia su apartamento y allí seguían la 'fiesta'. Y él, a sus veinte años no conocía el amor, los caprichos quizás…el amor no se encontraba en su diccionario. Obviamente en el de ella, menos. _

La resaca era monumental. Las ganas de dormir unas cien horas mas se apoderaban de él. Tomó su ropa, tirada en el piso, y la tiro a la canasta; ubicada en uno de los extremos de la habitación. Con lentitud siguió hasta el baño y le ducha lo recibió con una buena cantidad de agua fría…que poco le ayudo con el dolor de cabeza.

_Simplemente la chiquilla era grandiosa, Sakura no tendría mas de diecinueve años y lo tenía medio loco. Las ganas de estar con ella crecían día a día, pero ella era algo…rara. Se iba de un momento a otro, no hablaba por su celular estando cerca de él, algunas noches ni sabía donde estaba y ahora lo mataba la impaciencia._

Naruto lo sabía todo desde el principio, aún así nuca fue capaz de decírselo. Las fuerzas se iban y resulto contra la pared de enfrente con el agua goteando de su cabeza y pequeños hilos cristalinos saliendo de las puntas de su cabello.

_Llevaba dos días sin saber de ella, la ansiedad lo estaba matando. Llamo un par de veces a Naruto y no le contesto en ninguna de sus llamadas. Sacó las llaves de su chaqueta y salió. Quizás podría verla en el bar._

Recostado boca arriba pensaba como esa chiquilla podía hacerle eso. Las manos estaban detrás de su nuca y sus ojos estaban perdidos en el techo. Si los cerraba, la veía; si se perdía en la ventana, la veía…si pensaba, la veía. Problema.

_Y allí estaba él parado, buscándola en el lugar; con los ojos entrecerrados por la poca luz y las manos en sus bolsillos. Y la vio, por fin, pero no precisamente como la quería ver. Sakura estaba sobre un tipo, con un beso apasionado y las manos de este sobre su pecho derecho. Prácticamente si no caían en cuenta, pronto, de donde se encontraban; terminaría cogiéndola hay mismo.__ No alcanzó a ver el rostro del hombre, pero con la cara de Sakura le bastaba._

Llamo un par de veces a Naruto y le dijo lo que haría. No pedía su permiso, solo le contaba. Después de una pequeña pelea telefónica, colgó y salió de su casa.

_Esa noche decidió dejar las cosas así, Sakura y él no eran nada y no tenía ningún derecho de reprocharle lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Espero su llamada durante una semana y la chica aún no se aparecía. Tuvo deseos de ir a su apartamento, y lo hizo, pero llegaba y nuca estaba .Volvió al bar y…_

_-¿Cómo me vine a enamorar de tremenda…?-las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al verla pasar tomada de la mano con el tipo que la lastimo el día que se conocieron. Empezaba a odiarla. Lo miro disimuladamente y…_

Llego hasta el sillón, de nuevo con el muchacho de la primera vez, el que la dejo en el piso con un golpe. El la besaba, la abrazaba y ella solo podía verlo. Neji, que fue como escucho que lo llamaba Sakura cuando el beso estaba muy fuerte, tomó su rostro y la obligo a mirarlo. Ella se desistió y volvió sus ojos hacia él. Termino en el piso cuando Neji se canso de ella y salio del bar. Se acerco a ella y la levanto del piso, la tomó fuertemente.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Sakura?-la tenía de los hombros y la obligaba a mirarlo

-…-

-¡Respóndeme!-la voz áspera de él la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Tú y yo no somos nada-sus ojos estaban sobre los de él, mostrando la pena que nunca le había demostrado.

Tomó su rostro con fuerza y la beso…sujeto sus mejillas y le impidió separarse.

-Tienes toda la razón-

La beso nuevamente y por ultimo la dejo ahí sola.

-Sasuke-kun-

Alcanzó al tipo con el que estaba anteriormente Sakura y lo golpeo con fuerza mientras este solo podía quedar tirado en la mitad de la entrada. Salio del bar a recuperar su vida…

_-I never-_

Bueno, espero que les guste lo que hice. En este momento tengo una convinación chévere...Vacaciones mas inspiración xD. Y pues espero que haya quedado bien y entendible. Bueno, creo que lo de entendible se los debo; tratare de subir el próximo cap dentro de poco y allí explicaria todo de una forma que se entienda mas. (creo). Gracias por leerme, les debo Taaaanto que no sabria como pagarlo.

Primita hermosa, Gracias por ayudarme...aunque no me termina de convencer como quedo xD.

Cuidense muuucho...Bye!

* * *


	2. Sakura

**Aviso:** Cursiva indica pasado (la historia va alternada)

**Diclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nuevamente estaba tirada en el piso con un golpe en la cara, no soportaba la idea de que la golpearan pero ¿qué mas hacia?; si desde muy joven su destino fue ese. _Eso creía_. Hasta que…hasta que él llego a su vida. Un joven alto, cuerpo atlético, ojos negros y cabellos con destellos azulados; la había recogido después del golpe que el idiota le había dado. Pero lo mejor de todo fueron sus labios carnosos y apetitosos a la vista, siempre fue una chica atrevida y poco le importaba besarlo ahora que la tenía en sus brazos.

_Creció sin un padre y su madre que era la encargada de enseñarle lo necesario para vivir, se dedico a darle 'consejos' que la tenían ahora donde estaba. __–"Sakura es necesario que consigas un hombre que te mantenga"- -"no puedes esperar a encontrar un hombre como tu padre que no te brindara nada"- -"Niña! Aprovecha tu belleza que es lo único que tienes"- Era cansino escucharla a veces; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de criar, teniendo en cuenta su corta edad…Era __casi__ justificable. Pero no terminaba de ser del todo justo. _

No notó que tenía el labio con un hilito de sangre hasta que sintió su propia sangre en la boca de ese extraño, tomo su cabello y tiro hacia ella intensificando la sensación. Este chico era, con gran ventaja, el mejor muchacho en su larga experiencia. Alcanzó su vestido y se levanto del piso; el chico aún estaba anonadado mirándola. Le provoco algo de ternura y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo –Por cierto, mi nombre es Sakura- lo ayudo a levantarse, finalmente. Le dio un corto y casto beso en la mejilla; le inspiraba TANTA ternura con algo de pasión, de hecho, mucha pasión. No resistió el impulso de tomarlo y salir de allí corriendo, tomaron un taxi y resultaron frente a su apartamento en cuestión de minutos. El taxista algo acalorado dado a las cosas que ellos iban haciendo en la parte trasera del vehiculo, si no llegaban en ese momento el apartamento de poco o nada les habría servido…lo necesitaba ¡ya!

_A los 17 años termino el instituto, y su madre la preparo __para "su futuro" como ella misma lo había llamado. Empezó ofreciéndola a diferentes caballeros de la alta sociedad, siempre interesados en la linda niña que se les presentaba, pero ya casados o con una relación estable. Ella no podía hacer nada, estaba literalmente atada de manos y pies; se supone su madre quería lo mejor para ella ¿no?. Desistieron de la idea de casarla con un hombre de sociedad a los 6 meses de empezado el trabajo, Sakura se sentía realmente feliz y con una idea en mente; ahora solo tomaría un empleo cualquiera y comenzaría una carrera. No termino de plantearse lo que quería cuando su madre la tomo del brazo y la metió en un bar situado lejos de la zona que usualmente concurrían._

No era lógico actuar como lo estaba haciendo; pero ¿qué mas daba? Ya estaba en su apartamento, con él; quien por cierto aún no tenía la amabilidad de presentarse debidamente. Subieron los tres pisos que los distanciaban del lugar en el que deberían estar, tocándose y besándose más de la cuenta. Agradeció la hora así ningún vecino la vería. Entraron y continuaron lo que dejaron en el taxi.

_A veces la belleza es un pecado ¿no es así?. Más si tu querida madre intenta venderte de una 'manera decente'. __No estaba obligada a acostarse con los hombres que se le presentaban a diario, de hecho; podía rechazarlos pero su madre sería algo difícil de tratar si no llegaba con el dinero necesario para que esta se sintiera en la cima del mundo. Obviamente teniendo el poder para rechazar a cuanto hombre no le gustara, se dedicaba a involucrarse con los que (a su parecer) eran mas decentes, o mejor dicho, menos vulgares. Llevaría un año involucrada en este negocio, y su mejor 'cliente' era Neji Hyuga, llevaba pidiéndole desde su primer encuentro que dejara esta vida y se fuera con él; pero era imposible...ella de todas formas planeaba dejar esa vida, pero no de esa forma, no con él. _

No pudo evitar el deseo de llegar a la ventana (envuelta tan solo en una sabana) y verlo despedirse levantando mínimamente su mano, antes de salir acordaron verse al día siguiente. Teniendo en cuenta que el parecía más que satisfecho y ella no tenía problema en entregarse a uno más, mucho menos si este chico hacia lo que él había hecho. Miro la ventana con tristeza y se propuso descansar esa noche, no tenía ganas de volver a aquel lugar y seguramente Neji ya estaría buscándola para lo de siempre "fue un error" "me exalte". Lo de siempre, y hoy no quería más; el chico la dejo rendida.

_Después de la primer noche se dio cuenta que Neji no era lo de ella, tenía bastante dinero; nadie lo negaba, pero era un prepotente, egocéntrico, machista y para terminar creía que tenía el derecho de pegarle a la que quisiera. Varias veces la había agredido, en su departamento, en el departamento de él y hasta en el bar. No renunciaba a él porque su madre era algo pesada con "espera un poco más, te pedirá que se vallan a vivir pronto". Si supiera que ya lo había hecho, seguramente tendrían problemas. Solo esperaba el momento necesario para largarse de esa casa y vivir apartada. Llevaba estudiando, a sus espaldas, el tiempo que llevaba con el trabajo. Era difícil para ella sostener la carrera y su empleo mientras su madre no se diera cuenta; pero hacía hasta lo imposible por no perder nada. _

No podía dormir nada, la luz del sol dio de lleno en su cara y no recordó la noche pasada, de hecho, si la recordaba pero no tenía idea en que momento decidió dormir…hasta dudaba haber decidido algo. Se levanto con pereza y pensó dos veces el ir a la universidad, pero era necesario ¿no?. Era su sueño el que estaba en juego si no iba a clases, además no quería aguantarse a Ino pidiéndole explicaciones de que había estado haciendo ese día. Se arreglo en un tiempo record y tomo sus libros, reviso los trabajos y decidió que era hora de partir.

_Cumplió 18 años y no los celebro, a pesar de que sus compañeros insistieron en hacer algo ese día. Tenía todas sus cosas empacadas hace tiempo y el apartamento que escogió ya estaba pago; no era tan lujoso así que su 'sueldo' lo termino rápidamente. Su madre estaba recostada junto a la puerta viendo como ella sacaba las cosas que le pertenecían y dejaba otras tantas; no quería llenarse de basura, renovaría. O eso le había dicho a su madre. Ino entraba, sacaba una caja la metía al camión y volvía por una nueva. Ella era la mujer mas feliz del mundo en que Sakura decidiera dejar a su madre, a su parecer lo que Sakura hacia se debía a ella y no le gustaba ni un poco. Pero había aprendido a querer a la peli-rosa y no la juzgaba, simplemente la poyaba en sus decisiones._

Llego a la universidad y se dirigió a su facultad, tenía tiempo de sobra así que no tenía prisa alguna. Sentada en un banco a las puertas de su facultad, alcanzó a ver una cabellera larga y rubia; no dudo en saludar a Ino a la distancia. Formo una sonrisa cuando la vio allí sentada con mala cara -¿qué paso?- y la pregunta sonó más a un reproche. -¡¿puedes creer que no dormí en toda la noche?!- Y nuevamente Ino empezaba con su extravagante forma de hablar, seguramente los chicos que estaban en el ultimo piso de su facultad la escucharon. No pudo evitar que su mejor sonrisa apareciera en su cara, cosa que Ino notó inmediatamente. -¿Te parece muy gracioso?- Hizo un mohín y volteo su cara, para mirarla segundos después nuevamente con arrepentimiento. –Tú tampoco dormiste-. No era una pregunta, así que no sintió la necesidad de especificar, Ino se corrió un poco y le hizo espacio en la banca; la miro detenidamente y noto su labio inferior un poco inflamado. -viste a Neji nuevamente-. Esa tampoco era una pregunta, pero esta vez si asintió. La rubia frunció el seño levemente y la miro reprobatoriamente. -¿qué paso?-. Esta vez si era una pregunta., y al igual que su primer pregunta le contó todo… hasta lo de Sasuke.

_Era __más fácil ahora, Ino la acompañaba casi a diario, salían de estudiar directamente a su apartamento. Cuando llegaba la hora ella se iba no sin antes reprocharle un poco su trabajo y pedirle que lo dejara. Se acostumbraría a Ino, pero no podía dejar su trabajo ahora. Simplemente gracias a este podía estudiar, y tan pronto terminara lo dejaría todo. Además intentaba autoconvencerse de que no era tan zorra, ella solo estaba con Neji ahora, él era algo autoritario (aparte de todo) y aceptaba que no se fuera con él pero no podía meter en su mente verla con otro._

La cara de Ino se iluminaba mientras escuchaba a su amiga, no admitía que se acostara con él apenas conociéndolo, pero era algo bueno que este no le había dado nada a cambio. Solo un buen rato según la propia Sakura. –Y se fue, cogio un taxi y no sé que dirección tomo-. Ino asintió un par de veces y termino sacando una sonrisa totalmente sincera en su rostro, mientras la arrastraba hacia el salón de clases. Sakura no entendía que pasaba mientras Ino mantenía su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Termino dejándolo pasar y se concentro en lo que le importaba, Sasuke.

_Llego a preguntarse varias veces de donde obtenía tanto dinero Neji, y no supo que pensar cuando al bar llego un comunicado avisando que uno de sus clientes se encontraba en un hospital con graves lesiones. Neji que se encontraba a su lado al momento de la noticia, solo sonrío y la miro con la amenaza en sus ojos. No entendía bien si el se encargaba de golpear, o al contrario…__él mandaba, pero lo mas seguro es que fuera el jefe. No hizo nada más que alarmarse, pero supo bien que desde ese momento era prácticamente de él. _

No entendió que sucedía exactamente hasta que Ino le pidió buscara nuevamente ese chico, y ¿cómo lo iba a hacer?. No sabia donde vivía, que hacia…nada, era un perfecto desconocido. Pero en el momento que golpearon su puerta y lo vio ahí parado, con una camisa suelta negra y un Jean roto, se dio cuenta que no iría a trabajar esa noche…tampoco. No era posible alejarse de ese hombre, lo sabia; la atraía. Y ahora solo quería tenerlo a él.

_Intento varias veces alejarse de Neji despu__és de eso. No estaba dispuesta a vivir más sobre amenazas, y teniendo en cuenta el capital que poseía; lo mejor sería conseguir otro empleo con lo cual mantenerse y lo que tenía destinarlo a sus estudios. No pudo llegar muy lejos con su idea, Neji termino golpeándola cuando le dijo que dejaría el negocio. Y entendió que por mas que quisiera, todo se terminaría siempre y cuando a él se le pasara el capricho; ahora todo se le salía de las manos._

Neji le había marcado mínimo 6 veces ya, Sakura se encontraba en los brazos de un agotado Sasuke; que se supone debería estar durmiendo pero llevaba escuchando el celular de esta desde que había empezado a sonar. Sakura se levanto suavemente de la cama y consiguió llegar al móvil antes de que este se moviera, salio de la habitación y empezó a discutir con Neji. Le explicaba dos mil veces que no podía salir, que estaba enferma, que no tenía ropa y finalmente termino tirando el teléfono y rompiéndolo en la pared. Entro nuevamente a la habitación y sus problemas anteriores se disolvieron, el hombre de sus sueños estaba en la cama y la miraba con esos ojos oscuros que la mataban. No termino de pensar cuando ya estaba nuevamente sobre el besándolo y amándolo -¿qué tal extrañó?- .

_Ya iba un año y las cosas con Neji iban de mal en peor. No soportaba la idea de que él en lugar de terminar esto de una vez por todas, solo se encaprichaba más con ella. No sabia que hacer e Ino no podía ayudarla, Neji cada día se internaba más en negocios mas sucios y sus problemas se metían más con ella. Varias veces le llegaron amenazas por ser la 'mujer' de él. _

Llevaba dos días sin saber de él, no contestaba sus llamadas y pretendía hacer como si no existiera. Neji finalmente se había cansado de no verla y llego a su apartamento, ahora estaba al lado de él quisiera o no. Lo sintió llegar al sofá de siempre y recostarse echándola a ella encima, no supo que en que momento la beso con fuerza y posiciono una mano en su pecho. Empezó a respirar con dificultad y solo pudo cerrar los ojos y rendirse (nuevamente) a lo que este le exigía. No sabía por qué esta vez era diferente, pero se sentía terriblemente mal; quería que otros labios que la besaran, que otras manos la tocaran…lo que más deseaba es que fuera otro el cuerpo que estuviera debajo de ella. Neji la sintió repentinamente elevada y dejo de tocarla, la miro a la cara y solo salio del bar sin decir ni hacer nada. Y ella solo pudo quedarse sentada en el sillón, mirando a la nada con los ojos aguados.

_Varias veces estuvo comprometida con Neji, había abortado ya dos veces. Cosa que él no sabia porque el problema seria inmenso, no tenía idea de que era lo que lo ataba a ella pero deseaba que desapareciera de una vez. Llego nuevamente al bar y lo espero parada, en el lugar de siempre. Neji llego a los pocos minutos y para 'marcarla como suya' puso una mano en su trasero. Paso por el lado de un chico que la dejo sin aliento, y claramente su acompañante lo noto. Llegaron al rincón y él empezó a besarla, pero después de unos segundos termino golpeándola por su repentina distracción, dejándola allí botada. __Bien decían que de lo malo siempre hay algo bueno…y esos ojos negros se lo demostraban. _

Se alejo de él por su bien, Ino lo sabia y lo entendía. Aunque, por primera vez; no lo compartía. Era injusto ver como la peli-rosa iba en caída libre hacia un abismo. Pero ella no lo veía de la misma manera; la única forma de que a Sasuke no le pasara nada era perdiéndolo, y ella se sacrificaría por él; porque simplemente se había enamorado…ya no tenía nada que hacer. Llevaba una semana sin verlo y su corazón se iba por partes. Entro con Neji nuevamente y se quedo helada al ver a Sasuke, simulo correctamente al pasar por su lado y fingió no escuchar las palabras que la mataron "-¿Cómo me vine a enamorar de tremenda…?-" sus palabras la traspasaron como dagas, lo siguiente fue ver a su amigo tomarlo fuertemente y sacarlo del bar. 'Gracias a Kami' pensó después. Estuvo hasta altas horas de la madrugada acompañada de Neji y unos cuantos amigos, no hizo nada y llego a su apartamento temprano. Ino la espero todo el día en la universidad pero nunca llego, y supo que era lo mejor por el momento. Nuevamente volvieron al bar pero esta vez estaban solo ellos, sintió los besos de Neji en su cuello y no pudo evitar mirar a un lado, lo encontró ahí; con los ojos negros profundos mirándola y esta vez no fue capaz de huir. Neji le tomo varias veces el rostro y la obligo a mirarlo, pero desistió de la idea cuando noto que por mas que lo intentara ella volvía su mirada a ese chico. Se levanto bruscamente y la dejo tendida en el piso. Sakura no pudo evitar su vergüenza en el momento que Sasuke llego a su lado y la levanto fuertemente mientras la sacudía…

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Sakura?- su voz era con rabia, la asustaba…la apenaba. -…- No alcanzaba a tener las palabras para contestarle. -¡Respóndeme!-la voz áspera de él la hizo sobresaltarse. Solo había una manera de alejarlo -Tú y yo no somos nada- soltó las palabras con fuerza esperando que el no notara en su mirada el dolor que estas le causaban. Sasuke tomó su rostro con fuerza y la beso…sujeto sus mejillas y le impidió separarse. -Tienes toda la razón-La beso nuevamente y por ultimo la dejo ahí sola.

-Sasuke-kun-

_-¿Cómo me vine a enamorar de tremenda…?- Intento darle varias veces un final a esa frase que no la dejara tan demacrada, pero simplemente encontró una palabra acorde a la situación…zorra._

Se muy bien que no es justo que hasta ahora actualice, pero tengo un monton de cosas por hacer y mi musa decidio que ya era tiempo de volar lejos de mi. Un día desperte y ya no estaba xD...así que espero lo que acabo de terminar les guste. Disculpenme por todo el tiempo que me demore...y ps no sé si hacerle otro final a esto. Dejar las cosas mas claras, creo yo..pero ps yo lo hago dependiendo de la situaciòn. Y espero no se molesten conmigo si me demoro T.T Gracias por el apoyo tan grande que me dan algunas personas =). Por favor dejenme sus ''reclamos'' si? es necesario para mì sabes que es lo que mejor les parece, si lo dejo aqui o no xD...

Gracias por todo, besos!

* * *


End file.
